fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Persephone
|mark location = Left Thigh|occupation = |base of operations = Atlantis (former)|previous occupation = |status = Active|relatives = Unnamed Parents (Deceased)|magic = Necromancy|image = |alias = Queen of the Underworld (王妃の黄泉 Ōhi no Yomi)|romanji = Perusefon|previous affiliation = Trident|guild mark = Left Thigh}}Persephone (ペルセフォン Perusefon) was a Dark Mage and former master of the now disbanded Dark Guild Trident. She, along with the rest of Trident, later joined Crime Sorcière as an Independent Mage. Appearance Persephone is a slim young woman of average height with long black hair that reaches down to her lower back along with bangs that cover half of her face, a pale skin tone, and purple eyes. She wears purple lipstick and earrings along with a dark purple dress which reveals the entirety of her back and her left leg, revealing her purple guild mark on the thigh, and black high-heels. Personality Persephone is an outwardly calm and confident person. However, as a result of her tragic past, she is inwardly filled with rage and disdain for the world. She shows to have a sadistic side as well for she often laughs or mocks the pain of others. Despite this, she cares very deeply for her childhood friends and will risk her life to ensure their safety. History In her early days, Persephone was orphaned when her parents were murdered right in front of her eyes by bandits. She almost died herself had it not been for Kento and Thesus, who disposed of the bandits with their Magic. Since then, she has been best friends with the two, who were also orphans. Their childhood was a hellish one, for nobody ever cared for the homeless orphans, so they each relied on each other. Persephone would often share the beloved stories of Atlantis that her parents told her and eventually the trio made a vow that they would restore the fallen empire to its former glory. This was the formation of the Dark Guild Trident. Magic & Abilities Necromancy: '''After years of practicing and studying the book of Necromancy which she inherited from her mother, Persephone has complete mastery over the Forbidden Magic. She is able summon forth undead heroes and manipulate them to her will. Though normally, maintaining the resurrected souls saps her Magic Power, she can make the subjects self-sustained by implanting Lacrima within the corpses, as she did when she resurrected Atlas. * '''Soul Summon: '''Persephone holds out her hand and a purple (later blue) flame appears in her her palm. A magic circle then appears and from it comes one of many deceased heroes of legend Persephone has collected over the years. She then fires the flame at the corpse, energizing it and putting it under her control. Initially, Persephone could only maintain one of the souls in the physical world, but after drinking from The Fountain of Youth, she is able to maintain up to three souls at once. * '''Heroes of Legend ** '''Achilles: '''The resurrected Greek hero of the Trojan Wars. Achilles is an incredibly fast, strong, and agile warrior who wields a single hoplite sword with exceptional caliber. He's completely indestructible, however, a successful strike is delivered to the left heel results in the warrior's demise. ** '''Romulus & Remus: '''The resurrected twin sons of the war god Mars. While Romulus fights in close-quarters with dual swords, Remus attempts to outflank the enemy and strike from afar with his bow and arrows. The twins know how maneuver quickly and work as a team, making them a force to be reckoned with. ** '''Leonidas: '''The resurrected warrior king of Sparta. Leonidas wears very dense bronze armor and wields a hoplite shield and a spear that can extend to various lengths. ** '''Musashi: '''The resurrected Japanese swordsman. Musashi possesses excellent and unique double bladed swordsmanship as well as lightning-fast speed and reflexes. ** '''Arthur: '''The resurrected king who wields the legendary '''Excalibur, '''a powerful sword that is capable of cutting through anything. * '''Soul Absorption: '''Persephone can absorb her heroes' souls and temporarily use their powers as her own.